The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine having a pair of rotors rotating within a housing and engaging each other to define working chambers within the engine.
One particularly well-known form of rotary engine is a Wankel-type engine defining a combustion or working chamber in cooperation with a fixed sidewall. Another form of rotary engine is a dual-rotor rotary engine, specific examples of which are disclosed in West German "Offenlengungsschrift" No. 2,057,475 (Oct. 21, 1971); Lundstrom et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,723; and v. Habsburg-Lothringen U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,349. In each of the engines described in these patents, a working chamber within the engine is defined between cooperating parts of the two rotors.
While rotary engines of the types summarized hereinabove are in general characterized by relatively smooth, high-speed operation, they also in general inherently allow unsymmetrical forces to be generated during the combustion cycle, resulting in more vibration than is necessary. In addition, proper cooling is difficult with some such engines.